The present invention relates generally to a novel aquarium system comprising a plurality of independent and discrete tanks mounted, preferably on a wall surface, in stepped, gradually descending relation whereby water introduced to the uppermost tank flows therethrough and then down into and through each succeeding tank. After the water exits from the lowermost tank, filter and pump means cleanse and recirculate the water for reintroduction to the uppermost tank.
Aquariums and/or fish tanks have long been used in homes, offices, and the like, both for their decorative and ornamental functions, and for providing means whereby various types of fish may be viewed swimming, feeding, and engaging in other activities which are interesting to watch. The characteristics and tendencies of specific fish can be of extreme interest as the fish grow, and when viewed at periodic intervals.
It is also known to provide a plurality of independent tanks in stepped, gradually descending relation with means for filtering and recirculating water exiting from the lowermost tank so that the cleansed water may be reintroduced to the uppermost tank. The patent to YAMADA 3,122,126 dated Feb. 25, 1964 teaches such an arrangement, although the YAMADA patent is for use in fish farming and hence differs in many significant respects from the type of recreational aquarium with which the instant invention is concerned.